In Loki's mind
by microsophie
Summary: Ce qui se passe dans la tête de Loki et qui le pousse finalement à attaquer New-York


_Abandon_

_Rejet_

_Désintéret_

Tels sont les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je pense à ma famille. Depuis ma naissance j'ai grandit dans l'ombre de mon frère. Le plus fort, le plus courageux, le plus _digne_. C'est ainsi que mon père l'avait toujours qualifié en le regardant avec fierté.

Depuis toujours j'avais appris que je n'étais rien. Je l'avais lu dans le regard de mon père. J'avais toujours sentis une barrière entre eux et moi. Entre ma famille et moi.

Jamais je n'avais aimé me battre, jamais je n'avais réussi à utiliser mes bras à la place de mon cerveau, et père semblait toujours me l'avoir reproché.

Plus les années avançaient plus le gouffre entre nous grandissait, proportionnellement à l'arrogance et aux muscles de mon frère. Ma mère m'avait toujours répété que mon frère et mon père m'aimaient, et que mon frère et moi étions égaux. Un mensonge journalier. L'égalité n'était pas un terme utilisé dans notre famille.

Quand nous étions petits, notre père nous contait souvent ses guerres et ses victoires, très souvent celle des géants bleus, qui semblait être la favorite de mon frère, malgré le fait qu'elle me proccure un sentiment irréversible de dégoût. Mais ce que fils prodige veut, fils prodige a. Il écoutait toujours les histoires de mon père avec passion, n'hésitant pas à commenter les récits par des vanteries inutiles et exagérées.

Malgré le fait que nos parents nous répétaient sans cesse que l'un de nous deux monterait sur le trône, et qu'ils ne savaient pas encore lequel, j'avais toujours su que le futur roi était mon frère. Nous recevions tous deux l'entrainement d'un roi, mais j'avais maintes fois surpris mon père enseigner des différentes et complexes techniques de guerre, me laissant n'apprendre que la base, qui serait inutile dans un combat, ce qui n'était pas un secret. Chaque membre de notre famille savait que dans un combat je me ferais tuer, mais je savais qu'en fait, celà ferait l'enchantement de mon père: pas besoin d'exprimer à son fils qu'il ne sera pas roi.

Quand mon frère mit tous nos amis, lui et moi y compris, en danger en attaquant les géants bleus, et que je nous sauvai tous la vie en m'arrangeant pour que notre père arrive à temps pour nous sauver et éviter une nouvelle guerre, j'espérai naïvement une minuscule reconnaissance de sa part pour lui avoir permit de sauver son fils bien-aimé, mais la déception effaça tout autre sentiment, et une nouvelle fois, mon avis ne fut pas demandé, et mon frère fut banni.

Pendant des semaines je vis mon père pleurer pour son fils comme si celui-ci était mort. Il fit preuve d'encore plus d'inattention à mon égard qu'avant.

Je ne fus que moyennement étonné quand je découvris mon adoption. Peu étonné, mais véritablement brisé. En quelques secondes j'appris que non seulement j'étais adopté, et que j'étais le fils du pire ennemi de mon père, mais surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas pris par affection, ou même par pitié, mais afin de m'utiliser comme objet de paix. Je ne valais pas plus à ses yeux que de nouveaux murs pour protéger son monde parfait. Une protection, rien de plus.

Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Tenter de gagner le respect de mon père endormi dans le sommeil d'Odin, les récents évênements l'ayant trop affaiblis. Je tentai de tout mon coeur de détruire le monde ennemi, et je finis par tuer leur chef. Mais quand mon frère arriva il brisa tout à nouveau et détruit notre lien avec les autres planètes, mettant nos deux vies en danger. Quand je fus rattrapé avant de tomber par mon frère et mon père, qui lui cherchait évidemment à sauver son véritable fils, aucun soulagement ne traversa mon corps. Je tentai de lui dire que j'aurais pu réussir pour tous nous sauver, je lui criai que je l'avait fait pour nous, pour lui, mais sa réponse fut sans appel. "Non Loki". Ces deux uniques mots me brisèrent le coeur. Je compris en une seconde que quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais son fils. Je gardai les yeux fixés dans ceux de mon frère, et lâchai prise, me laissant tomber dans le vide.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'être ton égal_


End file.
